The technology described herein relates to data processing systems, and in particular to methods of and apparatus for storing arrays of data in data processing systems.
In data processing systems, it is common for data to be stored and processed as a data array, i.e. an array of plural data positions, where each data position takes a particular data (e.g. colour) value.
In such systems, when an array of data is generated, it will typically be stored in memory, e.g. random access memory (RAM), so as to be available for further processing, display, etc.
It is often desirable to selectively process one or more single (one-dimensional) rows (lines) of an array of data and/or one or more single (one-dimensional) columns of the array. This may be the case, for example, in some image processing techniques, but also more generally in data processing techniques, such as frequency transforms, etc.
The Applicants believe that there remains scope for improvements to data processing systems that operate in this manner.
Like reference numerals are used for like components throughout the drawings, where appropriate.